


What Buffy Wants

by Ayita35730



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy decides she wants both of her vampires and they really don't get a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Buffy Wants

**Author's Note:**

> AU Spike got his soul way earlier, right after Glory,he's a lot more self loathing. Buffy's a lot more controlling and Angel's soul is permanent. Lots of short fics to cone about this relationship. Angel is Spike's Sire.

Buffy charges into Wolfram and Hart with purpose,blonde hair trailing behind her. She can hear Harmony pleading with her not to barge into Angel's office, but she ignores the ditzy vampire and continues marching towards her destination. 

 

The moment Andrew told her Spike was alive and with Angel,she knew what she wanted. She wanted HER vampires, both of them, and dammit she was going to have them wether they liked it or not. She didn't care if they annoyed each other, she needed them both so they would just have to deal with it. 

 

Buffy reaches the door to Angel's office quickly and opens it by force, ready to confront her first love about her rather brilliant but wild proposal.(demand really, but schematics aren't important.) Instead, she walks in to witness the sight of Angel pressing Spike against the wall, pinning Spikes wrists pinned above his head and Angel's tongue down his throat, Angel holding the blonde vampire in place with a punishing hand on his hip. 

 

Buffy gapes for a moment as the vampires take notice of her presence and pull away from each other, each looking deliciously flustered.Then a smile creeps onto her face, lust flashing in her eyes. Well. This just makes her plan even easier. And wayyyy more fun. 

 

She strides across the room before either can say a word and pulls Angel into a kiss first , simply because he's closest. She feels his shock in the kiss for a moment, before he kisses her back with all that passion of a first love, and when his tongue slips into her mouth she quite loses her train of thought. That is until Angel pushes her away and dashes across the room, and only then does she see Spike trying to leave as quietly as possible before she or Angel remember he's there. Angel grabs Spike's wrist and pulls the smaller vampire to face him, a silent conversation playing out on both their faces.

 

Angel's face is confused and scared and she can see he's pleading with Spike to understand, that he loves her but he so obviously cares for Spike. He doesn't know what he wants. Spike nods slightly, and smiles weakly at Angel, gesturing at her and whispering "you deserve it" quiet enough she almost doesn't hear it, his expression all self sacrificial and oh no, that is quite enough of that. 

 

Buffy is across the room in an instant grabbing Spike's shirt and pulling him in for a heated kiss, her hand grabbing Angel's arm tightly to keep him in place before pulling back to look at both of the gobsmacked vampires. 

 

"I love you. I want you. Both of you, and if either of you argue with me about the three of us making it work so help me I will pull out pictures of Xander in a speedo." 

 

No one quite knows what to say to that.

 

Angel's face is joyful and still slightly confused but Buffy is pretty sure he isn't objecting to having her and his sexy Childe in his life and bed, if that satisfied grin is anything to go by. 

 

It's Spike who looks completely flabbergasted. 

 

"Buffy, Love, you do know Peaches soul is grounded now? You don't need me here to keep him from perfect happiness. He can now have as much of that as he deserves." Spike's features are slack, resigned, but she can tell he's not saying it to be a jackass, he's sincere, and that sends a bolt of irrational anger and justified guilt shooting through her, and Buffy can guess Angel feels that as well, considering he looks like Spike just sucker punched him in the gut. 

 

"William, you do not keep me from perfect happiness, why would you..." Angel stutters and Spike holds up a hand. "Because you've told me as much a million times. Both of you have. I don't want to be the chosen punishment anymore. You both deserve the happiness you have with each other. Just take it don't add guilt and pain to make yourselves feel better. "

 

Angel growls and Buffy grabs Spike's chin and forces him to look at her. "Spike I have never broken my word with you. I promise we want you because you make us happy, not because we like to punish ourselves. We've got a lot to make up for but I'm ready to earn that love you give me. Angel is too."

 

Spike still looks doubtful but nods, and sadly Buffy knows he's only doing it because he wants to give her what she wants and not because he thinks they want him. Damn they've got a lot of ground to make up. 

 

"I need to have a two minute chat with Angel, and then we're going to have a lonnng chat about why you thought it was okay to come back from the dead and not even leave me a voicemail. "

 

Spike bites his lip and looks away, giving her a small smile before using superhuman speed to run out the door, towards Angel's penthouse. 

 

Buffy watches him go then turns to Angel wrapping her arms around him. He pushes a lock of hair out of her face and smiles at her. " You know it will be a lot harder to fix him then it was to tear him down." Buffy nods and looks up into Angel's big brown eyes, feeling 16 all over again.

 

" We have to fix us too. We're all kinda broken. " Angel nods and looks towards towards the door Spike just ran through. 

"You should go to him before we all do this together."  
Buffy shakes her head. " Nope. This is all three of us it will begin all three. Plus...."

 

Buffy's voice gets husky and she leans into Angel's ear. "That protective possessive growl you made when he trashed himself like that was sexy as hell. I want to see you fuck him, and I know you're dying to. 

 

Angel was flooded with lust for the incredibly beautiful, seductive, firecracker of a woman in front of him, and his fiery, defiant, ridiculously sexy Childe upstairs. Before Buffy knew it she was swept into Angel's arms and he was flying into the elevator. 

 

Buffy couldn't help but smirk. Damn, she was good.


End file.
